We're here now
by livingforfiction
Summary: The key moments of happiness in the lives of Donna and Harvey. As blissful as we all picture it.


**I'm obviously in a state of pure bliss since our two idiots are the most canon couple i've seen. I couldn't stop myself from wondering how would these moments of happiness would be, so I decided to go through each one of them, starting by a possible wedding. I would really like to see how the key moments in their lives could develop, so tell me if you want to explore that with me. Thanks :)**

* * *

"It's not fair. You know that place, but I've never been there. In a honeymoon, we're supposed to be at an unknown place for both of us." said Donna, staring at the screen.

"I never said we were going for our honeymoon. Consider it… a wedding gift. For the summer season comes."

"You've given me seven wedding gifts so far and the wedding is in a month."

"So you don't wanna go to Cuba?"

"Oh yes sir, you're definitely taking me there. I have no complaints, I was just wondering, _when _exactly are we going to have time to do all of this?"

"Louis said we could take the whole month if we needed it." replied Harvey, bracing Donna against his shoulder. "And another month after the wedding."

"That man is even more excited about this than us." joked Donna and they both giggled, Harvey pressing a kiss on her forehead. "So… how would the schedule be now?"

"Well…" started Harvey, clicking on the tab at the right, revealing the calendar they've been working on for months, which was two sheets long by now. "Next week, we have the final fittings on Monday, then the bridesmaids and the best man on Thursday. The week after that, we only have to give the final confirmation for the flight tickets and the hotel for the honeymoon before Wednesday. After that, we're clear until the wedding. Free time to get cold feet if we need to."

She smiled, shook her head and bit her lip before saying the classic, "You're an idiot." He ran a hand against her cheek slowly, causing her to yawn; the fatigue of the day had finally struck her. "Go to bed. I'll finish up here, and I'll be there. There's not much left."

"Okay." she stood up, kissed the back of his hand and left, disappearing through the bedroom door.

After the wedding, there were more plans left to be imagined and desired and planned. He had never wanted so many things in his life as now that he had his someone to share them with. They had decided for a private wedding, limiting the number of attendants to only a hundred. Given the intimacy of the celebration, their clothes were gonna be discreet too. She had chosen a simple, champagne colored satin long gown, a wide opening in the back being the primal attraction of it, starting on her ribs, exposing her whole back, and stopping on the base of her spine.

Him, a white suit, of course. Simple, pure, as they wanted their life to be. Oh, and no church. Something they both agreed on since day one; religion had nothing to do with this. For them, a union like theirs could perfectly come true in a symbolic but meaningful way. A beautiful ring for her, another one -more regular- for him, and a signature for the State's records. After that, it was only a matter of enjoying the three day celebration with the people they cared about.

"_What about the name?" asked Harvey, admiring the bliss shining in his wife-to-be's eyes, the new ring he had picked up so carefully enlightening her hand._

"_You mean whether or not I'm gonna take your name?... Let me think about it."_

He pulled out of his thinking as a cracking in the fireplace startled him. He typed the newest plan he had made for them, but not in the calendar. Instead, he opened the notepad where always writes everything he needs to be reminded of. He needed to plan the trip to Cuba for the summer season; there was still time. **Cuba**, he wrote plain and simply. Another wedding gift; he seemed to never get tired of finding things to give her. But she had never been there, and he knew it was a destination she would love. After the honeymoon in Bali -a destiny that she chose- they would probably go back to work, because none of them were that kind of people who could live their entire lives with no sense of duty or responsibilities.

But now, with their new life ahead, they would stop the world every couple of months and get away, because now they could.


End file.
